


Never Saw It Coming...

by carolina_beckerj, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: THIS IS REAL [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Blood and Treasure - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series), Rosewood (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Station 19 (TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: CIA, EXPLICIT SEX IN SOME CHAPTERS, F/M, FBI, Falling In Love, First Responders - Freeform, Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Married Sex, NYPD, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, So Married, hurt so good, pregnant jane, pregnant tasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: BLINDSPOT/S.W.AT./ROSEWOOD/BLOOD AND TREASURE/GREY'S ANATOMY B-TEAM/THE VILLAGE/AND OTHER'S,TBA
Relationships: Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Jessica Cortez/Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Nichelle/Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Unborn Baby Reade-Zapata, Unborn Baby Weller, Victoria (Hughes) Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Series: THIS IS REAL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617445
Comments: 60
Kudos: 36





	1. JANE WELLER POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How JANE WELLER sees things

Jane Weller's 'baby bump' is finally becoming pronounced enough as to be noticeable.  
Too many times a day to count, she finds herself touching it, rubbing it, or placing  
her hand protectively in front of it. She's required to be armed at all times, per Bureau  
regulations, and since wearing her sidearm around her waist is no longer an option, and she  
is definitely NOT the cute little handbag type, she opts to store it in her desk drawer in when  
in office, and for a modified shoulder holster when not.

Past worries that Kurt might be drawn back to Allie Knight (the mother of his Daughter Bethany)  
have been erased: first, by the fact that Allie is engaged to another man (and PREGNANT), and second,  
she and Kurt are married, and also expecting. MOTHERHOOD...she never saw THIS COMING...


	2. KURT WELLER POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Weller's POV

At a certain point, not so long agao, any imaginings or plans Kurt Weller miight have had  
had faded to dust...until Bethany. He oftens wonders if the drunken hook-up with Allie  
Knight was an excuse for not using protection, or if he sub-consciously WANTED to try to  
get her pregnant, as sort of a last...hurrah?

BEE: the light of his life, until this new fella/gal, cooking on 'low heat' as Tasha Zapata might  
remark. Allie is a great Mom, and a fine person, Kurt never loved her; what he feels for his wife,  
Jane, is impossible to put into words. All that he knows is that he's never been happier. There had been  
a concern early on (whether the ZIP Jane had been dosed with had potential to harm a fetus), and thank  
God that iis no longer a possibility. He'll settle for a healthy child-but he secretly hopes for a MALE CHILD. /p>


	3. JESSICA AND HONDO/I COULDN'T STAY AWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Cortez took a position with the FBI  
> in another city. In her abscence, Hondo has  
> taken up with the beautiful Nichelle...NOT  
> ANYMORE!

Nichelle and Hondo are about to engage in some more 'get down' sex when  
he gets a text ( _JESSICA CORTEZ-she's been gone nearly a year now_ !!)  
Nichelle mutters 'hear we go', and he quickly assures her that as a member of S.W.A.T.,  
he's obligated to verify that any test he recieves is not an 'emergency action' notification,  
which this is (he winces internally at the need for this lie).

"Stay here, keep it warm fo me...I'll handle this, and get back here as soon as I can."

Jessica's waiting for him around the corner from his two-story home. He dis-embarks his  
vehicle, slides into hers, and she pulls away from the curb. "Who's the vieja (babe), she asks,  
without preamble.

"I met her a few weeks ago. Nichelle...runs a community center."

"Ok...good...well, I'm back, and you need to get rid of her. You can fuck her for a few-  
A FEW-more weeks, then get rid of her."

"Uhhh...YOU accept a job with the FBI, you're GONE, and you roll back in and start issuing  
orders? What the fuck is that, Jess? And where are we going, by the way?"

Jess says "To MY PLACE. I bought a house."

"Then you're staying?"

"Si."

"Nichelle has to go"

"Te digo" (that's what I said)

"I can't believe that you're back"

Jessica takes her attention off of the road long enough to look into Hondo's  
eyse. "I couldn't stay away".


	4. VILLA AND ROSIE/TRICKY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise and Beaumont, and memory lane

Villa: I've told you that after Eddie died, I resigned myself to living the rest of  
my life alone...not ALONE alone, but without that _real love_ ...

Rosewood: I do recall that conversation

Villa: And then MIKE, who I expected you cock block, and you DIDN'T, Sangron! (JackAss)  
She slaps his left bicep playfully, then leans down to kiss the 'boo boo'.

Rosewood has answer at the ready: You kinda dragged that on a little, SANGRONA.

Villa shrugs: You were taking your time! And by the way: I know that he arranged that DWB trip  
to give YOU the opportunity to do what's right.

Rosewood: Then we had that fight, and I dagged my feet some more, and ADRIAN line cut me

Villa: HOW the hell are you standing in the FRONT of the line, and every time you should step up,  
claim what's YOURS-it's like 'Who's ULTRA SEXY, KNOCK-OUT GORGEOUS, SMART n SASSY WOMAN  
is this', and you stand there staring at your toes...FUCK, Rosie! You scared the SHIT out of me on  
that pier!"

Suddenly somber, Rosewood says (quietly): It's...my heart condition. I couldn't bear possibly dying suddenly,  
and leaving you alone. How could anyone stand losing two people that they love so deeply TWICE in a lifetime?

Villa: LOOK AT ME, Rosie. That won't happen...WILL NOT, because I WON'T LET IT...think of that old  
Eagles song, te one with hook that always makes me cry:

I would die for you  
Climb the highest mountain  
Baby there's nothing I wouldn't do

Rosewood: 'Love will keep us alive'

Villa (in a whisper): Say it again...

Rosewood: Love will keep us alive

Villa: This is OUR TIME, Love...I'm so confident because you're TRICKY-you'll find a way


	5. NEXT STEPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina DeLuca gets answers from Bishop
> 
> Claire Brown (The Good Doctor) seeks advice from her cousin,  
> Vic Hughes Ripley

- **GREY’S ANATOMY-**

“Cara Mia; if you recall, I mentioned to you that if all you intend is

to have some fun, nothing serious, then to say that, so that I know.

I don’t want to keep, ahhh…doing ‘one-offs’, as enjoyable as they are.

I’m looking for a woman who can eventually be my ONE and ONLY. If that

isn’t you, I ask you again to be straight-forward.”

“I can’t give you a definite YES right this minute. I CAN say that I

can see possibilities, with you. Definitely more than ever before, with

anyone else.”

“That’s progress?”, the Italian Woman asks, lightly.

“Yeah…you could say that.”

“As long as you live in two worlds, it’s just a matter of time,” Carina

remarks, sadly. “Unless you are ready to commit to ONE Woman, or ONE

Man-REALLY COMMIT-I don’t see a future for us.”

Maya, thinks for a ten seconds or so, then looks Carina directly in the eye.

“I want to see where _THIS_ , with us, goes. Can we do that? We enjoy each

other, and there have been a few bumps outside the bedroom, but I see those

as minor; easily surmountable. I can agree to remain on The Planet Of Women

as long as we together. Monogamous, in all ways. And if things change,

I won’t ‘spring it’ on you-suddenly change with no warning. Is that good

enough for now? ( _PLEASE say yes_ …)

“For _now_ ”, Carina agrees.

**-GOOD DOCTOR-**

Lucas grabs Vic’s phone after the sixth or seventh ring.

“Cousin In Law!” chirps a familiar female voice. “Hey, Claire”,

the Chief greets Claire Brown, a surgeon at San Jose St. Bonaventure

Hospital. He lets her know that Vic just started her shower, and that

the wait should be about 15 or 20 minutes. They chat during that,

about the effects of the current pandemic (in both Seattle and San Jose),

their efforts at getting pregnant, and assorted trivia.

“Here’s Victoria; talk to you again soon, Cee”, Ripley says, passing the device

to his spouse.

“I’m in love with my boss!”, Claire blurts, after her cousin’s hello.

“Ohhh; and you need some advice from someone who’s living

that particular Reality”, Vic answers dryly.

“Something like that”, Claire hedges.

“It’s that tasty Latino in charge of the surgical residents-Melendez?”

“That’s him. Do we ‘come out’, or stay down low, like you and your Man?

“Our rules are probably a lot different than yours. Find out what those are,

first and foremost-I can’t stress knowing the risk enough. Melendez HAS to

be on board, with whatever you do. I can hear it in your voice, though Claire…

I followed my heart…that’s all I can suggest.”

“Thanks…that’s what I needed to hear”, Claire says, gratefully.


End file.
